All I Want For Christmas Is You
by DisneyKd4
Summary: With all this Christmas cheer, Hermione wants to be alone. It's so much dread when Christmas comes to town. All she wants when Christmas comes to town, is for it to leave. - Hermione is beginning to hate Christmas, but an unexpected someone is ready to take on the challenge of making this Christmas one to remember.
1. Where Are You Christmas?

Christmas came from the Romans. Not much of a surprise of course, tons of stuff came from them, cauldrons, tons of different protection spells, and the killing curse came from them. The Cruciatus curse came from the mongols; also not a big surprise. However, the origin of the term 'unforgivable curse' to describe the three terrible curses has a lot of controversies over it, one of them coming from the origin of christmas too.

The week of Christmas, the 17th through the 25th, was deemed the week where the courts closed and no one could be punished for damaging property or harming people. The catch, however, was the government chose a random victim to represent an enemy, and throughout the week they were forced to indulge in food and other physical pleasures before being brutally murdered on the 25th. It became Christ's birthday after the Christian muggles decided they needed more people to follow their faith. Then a few thousand years later we decided that we should get presents on the muggles God's birthday instead of killing innocent people.

The holiday doesn't seem so cheerful and happy once you begin to analyze it's origin. Instead it is terrifying, unpredictable, and fake. I've known this fact for a long time, having had a question on it when I was much younger, but up until the past few years I haven't thought much about it because Christmas always brought blissful ignorance and peace. Nothing bad ever happened during the holidays, even if the school was in turmoil in our first few years. Then everyone had to grow up, life wasn't easy and simple anymore. Our world began to change and rearrange, so Christmas started to change too. Ever since the burrow was attacked over Christmas break in sixth year, all of my Christmases following have slowly lost the magic to them, along with my will to make it stop. Almost to the point of giving up.

I would have already given up by now and traveled during the holidays if Harry and I didn't have our thing to do every Christmas and if the Weasleys would allow me to miss their get togethers. This year I am expecting no invitation however.

"Granger, I need the papers the Spanish sent yesterday! I asked for them last night!" Malfoy yells down the hall, interrupting my doodling or a Christmas tree burning down. I feel like a Grinch.

"Shut up, Malfoy! They came _in_ last night! My section gets them first." I stubbornly yell back down the hall. He comes out of his office, walks down the white hall, passing the entrance into our department, and enters my office. Both of our doors are always open because other wise we would have to knock before entering and that would require caring about the other ones space.

"I asked, now I'm taking them."

"No you are not, they were sent to me not you, so that means that the foreign part of this department is more important in this case then the sports part." I decide not to give him the curtsy of speaking to him face to face, but instead put the previously mentioned paper in my drawer so he can't snatch them when he leaves.

"They are hosting the world cup this year! How is it not mainly about sports? I need to start co-working with the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Spanish don't care one bit!" I can hear a rant coming on so I try to tune Malfoy out and get on my email. "How can they just expect that our ministry is going to set up everything for them, when they have a perfectly working ministry of their own?! They are just angry because the only time they have even made it close to being in the finals was the first Quidditch World Cup in 1473 because it was only Europeans participating. Once everyone was able to join they could never make it up to the top again. Not to mention that they won against Egypt early in the season and now Egypt is suspected to go all the way along with the Bulgarians and your precious Vicky."

"Victor."

"I don't see what he saw in you, much less what you saw in him. I mean dumb as a bat that one is."

"Are you quite done, Malfoy? I need to get back to work and so do you." I ask, pressing send on an email to Harry, asking if he wants to have dinner after work, my treat.

"You know what we need?" He takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk, propping his feet on a clear spot on my desk. "A bigger department with people that can do our work for us so we don't need to talk to each other as heads of the department."

"Agreed." I push his feet off my desk with a pencil. "Now out."

"Not till I get my papers."

"Our papers, and I have to look over them first." I pull them out of my drawer. It isn't that much, three foot scroll front and back.

"Then I will stay till you are finished."

I roll my eyes, but over the last two years I've learned not to argue when he is having a ranting day.

In the beginning, when we were both getting use to the idea of seeing each other everyday of the week again, doors were being slammed, yelling was a constant, and harmless hexes were occasionally shot at one another. It wasn't until we got a personal visit from Kingsley Shacklebolt, telling us both that if we didn't grow up we would be stripped of all benefits the ministry gives its department heads and fired. The night following, I had to stay late working on figuring out how to deal with a corruption in France's Ministry and how I will go about my presentation in the morning in front of other, much older department heads. I guess Malfoy was leaving when he heard my scream of frustration around eight, and he came in to make sure no one was attacking me. I didn't ask him to, and he never said anything about doing it before he did, but once Malfoy saw the state I was in and the amount of work left that I had to do, he sat down in the chair he is sitting in now and went to work. We would have pulled an all-nighter, but Malfoy made me go home and sleep around three in the morning, telling me that the presentation was ready even if the paper work was not. Exhausted, I did what I was told, and wasn't aware enough to realize that then that he sent me home but stayed the rest of the night filling out the paper work the way I would want him to. Since then, we've accepted the fact that we can't be enemies anymore, that we never mention things that could lead to unwanted conversations, and that out of the two offices, mine is where we interact the most and out of the three chairs in front of my desk, the closest to the door is deemed Malfoy's and no one else's. Even when Ron Ginny or Harry come visit me, they avoid that chair.

I ignore my surroundings and guest as I begin to annotate the paper with my special black pen, marking phrases I might need to give to the prophet and parts that will ned to be further questioned or answers previous questions. I look up momentarily to make sure Malfoy isn't messing up my room again and see him finishing my drawing of the burning down christmas tree. I choose to act like I didn't see him.

"Not in the Christmas spirit this year, are we Granger?"

"Apparently not, Malfoy." I reread the same sentence.

"It not longer brings gay happy feelings?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"I'm serious, I'm interested." He reaches over and puts the paper down so I can see him. "I know why I hate Christmas, I want to see if we have something else in common besides this job."

"I don't hate the Christmas that I use to have, I hate what Christmas has become though. It no longer brings me joy only pain, and I'd love to be able to find where Christmas went, but I have no will to." I admit. "Your turn."

"Same as you, but I'm willing to say it. The past Christmases have sucked and this one is going to suck, so I hate Christmas," Malfoy says, then pauses and places the burned down tree against my computer tree. "I assume you are going to be the Grumpy Granger at the Weasel's bad hair get together?"

"Not invited."

"What!" Draco exclaims, loudly, making me jump a little in my chair and a few papers to fall. "What happened to the famous Golden Trio Christmas shit?"

"You ask to many questions."

"What are you and Potter's worse side-kick doing then?" He ignores my statement so I repeat it. "Merlin, you're going to request that week off aren't you! And leave me to wallow here in this Christmas hell-hole alone?"

"Malfoy, stop talking or I'm burning this once I'm done and you can come up with an excuse to talk to the Spanish yourself." I glare at him, then pick up the paper and ignore him.

He settles into his chair and mutters. "I'll just be the grinch this year then."

"Aren't you always," I'm almost finished with it now.

* * *

**Yup, I'm writing a Dramione Christmas. It isn't Disney base, but each chapter will have a christmas theme.**


	2. Its Beginning To Look Like Christmas

**I'm going to try to upload a chapter each day, so they won't be the longest things, but they will be for the most part consistent.**

**Also the real title of this chapter is: It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas, but it was too long**

* * *

"Granger, before you go can I get your approval on these statements?" Malfoy catches me in my office putting on my red scarf and gloves.

"Yes, what are they over?" I ask, taking off my gloves and taking the papers from his outstretched hands. I sit back down in my leather chair, Malfoy taking his seat.

"I'm making a suggestion to the other departments that we move the World Cup to a different country." He holds himself up in a powerful way, obviously preparing for a negative reaction.

"Good, that letter was not positive about the event at all." I sign in the places that need my approval. "I think that Kingsley needs to meet with the Spanish Minister and check their stability."

"Wait, you agree? What about the famous Granger schedules and preparing. This is going to take a lot of work moving everything to a different country, we don't even have a country to move it to yet, we obviously can't tell Spain till it is all in order or they will stop us, not to mention that we'd have to break it to everyone and they are all so pretentious about this. I remember when they tried cancel the last World Cup and-"

"Malfoy," I reach over and grab his arm to stop him from talking about Kingsley trying to stop the last World Cup because of lone Death Eaters threatening to kill everyone again. The Ministry received so many death threats they had to pull it all together again at the last minute. "I know what happened and why." He nods, understanding that it would have gotten awkward if he continued down that path. "I also read the same message you read and was able to analyze it too, so I am having similar thoughts about this situation too. You handle the sport side of this, and where you need my help I'll be there."

"Thanks, Granger."

"Of course." I begin putting on my gloves again and grabbing my bag. I notice his attire includes his coat and briefcase. "Heading out too?"

"I am, let me put these into my case and we can lock up." He nods, and begins fumbling with the case and papers. It's one of his more muggle items he now owns that he would have never thought of owning a few years ago. When he first came into work with it, I could not help but stare.

"Quit staring at me, Granger," He had barked at me, trying to hide the briefcase.

"I'm just interested when you began using filthy muggle items?" I inquired, riling him up in case he brought it in to make fun of me. Something he had done before.

"I thought by now you would realize I'm not my father, but if you haven't yet then I'll stop wishing everyone else will to," He had said, unlocking his office door and shutting it with a click. I had stood there staring at the door, rearranging my image of him to fit the one he is now. People constantly change, but during the first few months of our work relationship I would not accept that Malfoy could. I've learned since then.

Where our relationship is now, whatever you want to call it, came from learning how to deal with each other over the past years. We do not consider each other as a friend, but when we see each other outside of work we do acknowledge one another as work friends. Sometimes the atmosphere in our offices feels like a strong friendship, and then others I feel like we're back in Hogwarts.

"So what are you doing tonight, Granger?" Malfoy asks as he begins heading for the door. He locks up his office as I do mine.

"Harry and I are going out to dinner." We both have to put our wands up to a window to lock up the office. Another thing that the ministry took from muggles then changed it to fit our society that most people would not admit to before the war.

"Ah, I knew you and Potter had a thing for each other. What is he telling the weaselette and you the weasel?" He begins to tease. "Staying late at work? Going out with work friends?" He laughs and presses the elevator door for me.

"You're too talkative today? What's up?" I keep the snappy tone at bay to refrain from fighting. I give him a once over while walking into the elevator and grabbing the handles, trying to find what is up with him and if he is planning to do something. Maybe he is under the imperius curse.

The elevator doors open to reveal the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, where volunteers, most likely from the Department of Transportation and Department of Magical Education, are putting up the christmas tree in the middle of the circle. I don't know nor care what they do with The Fountain of Magical Bretheren for this month, maybe they shrunk it, or stuck it in the Department of Mysteries where, I'm beginning to learn, everything we don't know what to do with goes. That statue should be replaced, not a Christmas of course, but something else. Guests to our Ministry are always impressed that we are showing that all Magical creatures in our area are united and friends, saying it is a huge accomplishment that we should display like we do. Kingsley put the statue back after the war, telling the Prophet he did it because before it was a lie, but now, after everyone 'came together' and destroyed Voldemort, we are truly united. Yet house-elves still have no rights and witches or wizards like Dolores Umbridge are still trying to find ways to strip other magical creatures of their rights. World peace is just something we say we want, but when we reach the decision between it and an easier path, humans continue to choose the easier path.

The tree they are putting on display is a traditional tree, but enlarged and under an enchantment to keep it at it's best. They told us last week that the day they put up the tree, we are all allowed to levitate one ornament to hang to represent us. Then when everyone comes in tomorrow, Kingsley will put up the star.

"Maybe the Christmas spirit is getting to me," Malfoy answers my question as he examines the tree. "What is your ornament going to be? Lightning scar to display your love for Potter?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I'll probably do a book or something." I look around for something I can transform into an ornament. Wizards passing by talk excitingly about the ornament they will be putting up there. A few of them glance at Malfoy and I, but mostly everyone in Britain knows and has gotten over the fact that I work with Malfoy because the Prophet did a whole section on it for a week. I think Malfoy framed the first one because of its absurd accusations about the Minister forcing us to do it to show unity or that Malfoy was holding me hostage instead. It was the first thing that got us to agree on something.

"Come on, Granger, you did a book last year!" Malfoy exclaims, grabbing from his inside pocket of his jacket his ornament. "Why not burn down the tree like I am?"

"You're what!" I exclaim, many people staring at me, expecting a fight. I glare at them all to turn away and they do. "Draco Malfoy don't you dare, or I swear to Merlin- Why are you laughing!"

Malfoy begins laughing and pulls out a clear ornament and puts a blue fire in the inside. "I knew you hadn't fully turned green yet." He levitates the ornament close to the bottom and smirks at me. "There's hope for you yet, Granger."

"Whatever, Malfoy." I walk away from his smugness and head towards the floo stations.

"Oh no, maybe I was wrong," Malfoy follows close behind me. "Not putting an ornament up is just sad."

"I'll put one up when I think of something I want to put up there." I turn around when I'm in the fireplace. "Any other annoying questions or comments?" I grab a handful of floo powder.

Malfoy places a hand over his heart and exclaims, "you think I'm annoying? I'm hurt."

"Night, Malfoy" I laugh out.

"Good night, Granger."

"Diagon Alley." Flames engulf me as Malfoy watches me go with a look I can't identify at the moment in his eyes.

"Mrs. Granger!" Tom shouts as he sees me stepping out of the fireplace, startling me momentarily. "May I set up a table for you? Or a room maybe?"

"A table for two please, Tom," I tell him, unwrapping my scarf but keeping my gloves on as I move through the crowd, strangers greeting me and trying to talk to me. Tom moves most of them out of the way, but he can't stop everyone so I smile polietly and say that I am not out for anything major and reply to them that it was not only the Golden Trio that ended the war. All of the lines that Harry, Ron, and I try to stick to because they have the least reactions and cause people to leave us alone the fastest.

Tom puts me in a table in the back, which is fine by me and will be fine for Harry too when he gets here.

"Is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley planning on joining you tonight?" Tom asks joyfully.

"Just Harry, Tom. Could you get me two waters to start please?"

"Of course!" He hurries off and I follow him with my eyes, examining the decorations around him and me. There are reefs on the windows, a small tree behind the bar, candy canes floating through the air like candles do in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, and mistletoe by the front door and by the stairs with couples kissing under them inappropriately. No wonder there was only four mistletoes hidden away at Hogwarts.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

I turn around and smile, getting up and embracing Harry Potter. "Harry! I didn't even see you come in."

"I snuck in through the back and kept my head down. Did you already order?" He takes a seat in front of me.

"Just two waters."

"Thanks," He places his coat in the chair between us where my coat and scarf are too. "So how have you been?" He asks, rubbing my biceps in support then pulling away when Tom brings over our waters. "Thank you, Tom."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Potter! Anything else for you?"

"Nothing right now, thanks." Tom nods, smiles, then leaves. Harry returns to watching me and waiting for a response.

"I'm great, Harry." I give my best smile. "Did you see the tree when you left work?"

"There's one in Hogsmeade as well, and George says there are toys in every store by him."

"Yeah soon the bells and carols will start." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh no," Harry sighs.

"It's not that bad. No big deal."

"Yes it is!" Harry exclaims and rubs his face. "What are you're plans? Nothing?"

"Well what do you think you would do if you were in my situation, Harry? Go out with friends and exchange gifts Christmas morning? Oh wait! I can't do that because all my friends are his friends too!" I shout whisper, I'd die if the Prophet got wind of this.

"You're going to get an invitation, 'mione," I give him a nasty look and he raises his hands in surrender. "Hermione." He corrects

"Have you received yours?" I shoot back.

"Not the same I'm married to one of them." He says smiling that he proved his point. My eyes widen and I have to suck in a breath and hold it in to keep my insides from coming out. My heart aches and I have to clench my fists while slowly releasing my breath to calm my heart rate down. "Oh Merlin, I didn't mean to say it like that, Hermione." He reaches over and grasps my hand. "Hermione, it isn't as bad as you think it is. No one hates you or blames you. Everything only looks worse because it's you."

I rub my face to rid of the tears forming in my eyes. I don't need to have an episode in such a public place. "Ginny can't hate me because I helped her with your relationship, her mother however…"

"Are you kidding me, Hermione?" Harry smiles. "Molly can't hate anyone."

"He's her little boy, I think she can, Harry." I stand up from the table. "I'm going to go order some food, what do you want?"

"Choose some type of soup," he says frowning and staring at the table in thought.

"Yeah, that narrows it down." I walk to the counter and order then walk back, keeping my head down to make it back faster. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry says, taking the bowl and placing it in front of him. "So why did you want a dinner with me out of no where? Did something happen at work? Did Malfoy do something?" Harry asks, still as protective of me as ever even though he no longer needs to be.

"No, no, Malfoy is much better now. I've told you that."

"Then what?"

I play with my spoon as I reply. "I signed the papers last night and sent them this morning." Harry sits back and watches me.

"You did."

"Yeah," I bite my lip. "He should have gotten them today, so I wanted to worn you."

"I'm with you on this, Hermione. You know that right?" Harry reaches over and takes my free hand.

"I know."

"And nothing he could ever tell me will ever make me see you as anything less than my sister and best friend."

"Thank you, Harry," I look up and smile a genuine smile. "You make even this dreadful holiday a little better."

"Speaking of that," Harry reclines and takes a sip of his soup now that it has cooled down. "You have to at least try to have fun this month. Maybe go out more and hang out with people in the DA, they are all there for you and understand."

"Yeah, I will try to for you." I don't bring up the fact that some of the guys have already sent me owls telling me I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. NO one needs a headline of Harry Potter attacking Seamus Finnigan. Instead, I try to steer the conversation away from the problems this season brings and on to other things. The rest of the dinner is spent with me asking Harry questions to keep the conversation off of me. He picks up on it and turns the conversation into more joyful things. This is why I am always most grateful for Harry.

We finish later than expected, but still early enough that before I apparate to my new apartment Harry asks if I want to go to a bar to get something to drink.

"No, I'm going to go into work early tomorrow to check on a project Malfoy is starting so I'm going to try to sleep early." I told him.

"Alright, I'll owl you soon. Good night." He hugged me then disapparated to Grimmauld Place before I can reply.

Once I reach my apartment, I look around at all of the still packed boxes and wonder if I should at least unpack one before getting ready for bed. I decide against it however, remembering I still have to feed Crookshakes and shower discouraging me from any other work. Once I'm finished with my nightly routine, I crawl into my queen size bed and hug a pillow, taking deep calming breaths and reminding myself why I am doing this so I don't apparate to our home right now in tears, begging him to forgive me.

No, I can't do that. Not only would that make life so much worse than before, but this is what I truly want, not matter the pain it is causing me. Once he signs the papers and sends them back to me, we'll both be free. I'll be free.

With that in mind to help calm me down, I fall asleep with unwanted and unnecessary tears staining my pillow.


	3. Holly Jolly Christmas

What I told Malfoy yesterday was not a lie, I did go home and have a fleeting thought about what I should transfigure into an ornament for the Christmas tree. But that was all it was, fleeting. So I don't dare look at the Christmas tree as I make my way to the elevators once I get to work, sure that it knows I haven't added an ornament to its collection yet. I may not agree with this holiday any more, and would rather have it be over with before it really begins, but I am still a perfectionist so if I am going to pit an ornament to display something about myself on that tree, it is going to be more than a book or a bloody lightning bolt like Malfoy suggested.  
"Hold the elevator, Granger." That's what I get for thinking of the devil.  
"Morning, Malfoy," I say as the doors shut, another petite women in the elevator with us who moves as far from Malfoy as possible in this tiny, moving box, a common reaction others still have towards him even though his participation in capturing his own father proved his innocence and perspective of the war. "Did you finish writing your statement?" I try to be vague to avoid word of the Quidditch Cup being rescheduled getting out. You can never tell who is working for The Prophet anymore.  
"I did, did you place an ornament on that magnificent green glob no one can miss?" Malfoy smirks, the idiot knows my answer.  
"Not yet, no." I say looking forward as the doors open at our floor, purposefully ignoring the smirk playing on Malfoy's lips.  
"No?" He fakes shock.  
"No, Malfoy, now drop it. I don't understand why me not being in the Christmas spirit is such a problem for everyone!" I exclaim unlocking my part of the office and storming off.  
There are a ton of people in this world that do not and will never celebrate Christmas. Maybe it is in reality only a minority of the world's human population that do not see Christmas as a holiday, but I am not the only one for Merlin's sake. Some of them it isn't even because they aren't Christian, but because they don't have the spirit like I do. There is nothing wrong with that!  
Malfoy follows me into my office and watches me silently as I unpack my bag and settle down at my desk. I continue to ignore him as I ruffle through paper work and emails, trying to get together what I plan on working on today.  
"Where's the Weasel, Granger?" Malfoy says low and slowly  
"That's what you have been standing there thinking about while you could have working?" I ask, choosing to ignore the question and looking at him. He doesn't need to see the effect those words have on me. And _he_ shouldn't have that effect on me, especially at work. This is the one place where I am not just a third of the Golden Trio, I'm a hard working witch that is the youngest female department head in the British Ministry. My work pushes everything else out of my mind. No matter how large the work load gets, work is my go to when other parts of my life go wrong.

"No, that wasn't the only thing I was thinking over just now, but it's the one I've settled on to discuss with you," He says it calmly, noticing even though I'm trying to hide how my nerves spiked at his question.

"That doesn't mean that I want to discuss it with you," I snap at him. "Get out of my office right now, Malfoy. I have no intentions of discussing my personal problems with you."

"So it is a problem then?" Draco moves to his chair and leans his arms on my desk. He is breaking one of our rules.

"Malfoy..." I worn, closing my eyes and breathing in and out.

"Hey, I've just decided that I can't have you being a better Grinch than I am so I have to turn you back into that Cheerful Granger everyone knows and hates," Malfoy explains.

"You have to what?" I finally look at him directly and he begins to smirk when he sees I am and that he has gotten his point out there.

"If it's possible, I'm going to give you a good Christmas experience."

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" I rub my face in slight irritation.

"As you know," He begins like a cocky professor talking to his students I don't do anything for others unless I get something back. Another reason why I hate this season. So this challenge I have accepted, is purely to see if it is possible for someone to actually enjoy their Christmas holiday, because my hypothesis is that everyone that says they love Christmas is lying." He exclaims, emphasizing everyone and lying. "You'll have a Holly Jolly Christmas."

"Oh Merlin," I turn back to my work as Malfoy begins explaining further, hoping he won't break out in song. I would have to test to see if he is under the influence then. Maybe I should now.

"Now, to accomplish this task, you're going to need to help me out a little. I'll do most of the work however." Malfoy begins. "I don't know if they'll be snow or anything like that, but there will be a cup of cheer everyday."

"I'm going to punch you again if you don't stop." I look through papers sent to me over the night.

"So what you have to do, is at least act like you are happy. I don't mean Loony Lovegood-"

"Luna."

"happy, but at least stop looking like you are going to off yourself after you recieve your presents this year."

"I do not look like that!" I say, giving him a disapproving look.

"Yes you do, people have already accused me of sucking all the happy out of you, so you're going to have to act like you're happy whether I succeed a this or not." His tone has a sharp edge to it and I wonder who approached him about me. "Say hello to your friends you see while you're out or some shit."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," I tell him.

"Forget about it, we're discussing important things here." He waves me off and places an expressionless mask on. You'd think that I'd be able to see through it or at least guess his thoughts he is hiding by now, but I can't.

"Oh yes, there is nothing else we could be talking about, like a certain World Cup or Ministry."

"Maybe I'll hang mistletoe in the office where you can't see. A good snogging helps everyone." Faster than he can react, I lift up out of my seat and whack Malfoy with the closest book. "Fuck! There was no need for that! Get in the bloody Christmas spirit!"

"Oh yes, the Christmas spirit is all about cussing," I retort.

"Merlin, Granger, are you really that set on having a terrible Christmas? Because if so, Zabini could be just as useful in this experiment as you can," Malfoy says sadly, standing up from his chair and crossing his arms. "What ever is bothering you that you have deemed the end of your world, isn't worth stopping everything in your life."

"Get out." I stand up and stare him down, my wand in hand. "You know nothing about me. If you think all I am is a giddy little school girl who is being dramatic for the sake of attention, then you need to reassess the past few years we've spent in this office and figure out if the portrait you've painted of me is of someone else." I sit down with a huff and stare at him with my eyebrows narrowed, waiting for him to leave.

He leans down to my level instead, towering over me. I point my wand at him, but he grips it and pulls it away using his strength instead of magic like I did when we were third years. "Have you ever considered, that maybe I am the only one who created an exact image? Maybe it's you who needs to reassess everything, and figure out when you decided to give up on yourself and everyone around you's capability of helping." He drops my wand on my desk and slams the door behind him, then I hear him slam his office door too.

BAM.

_I jump in my chair as the door swings open to reveal a very red and drunk Ron. "You bitch." I suck in a breath at the words and stand up with wand in hand. "Oh, are you going to attack me with spells instead of accusations now?"_

_"__I never accused you of anything, Ron." I say calmly, placing my wand down slowly to show I am not going to attack him._

_"__Then what would you call what you did earlier?" He snarls out, but his words slurring together a bit doesn't give him the same effect that he wants._

_"__Earlier you were level headed and heard me out. You told me you understood where I was coming from. That you were going to be better," I say, tears forming in my eyes as he staggers forward. _

_"__You told me I had to be or you would leave me!" He yells. "That the spark from school is gone now and that you need it back. You aren't willing to work for this so you are going to make me do it all like always!"_

_"__Like - Like always!" I scream. "I'm not the one that chooses to go out to the bar after every argument and come back drunk off your arse and yelling about things that didn't even happen!" Ron stands in front of me, only towering over me a little, and narrows his eyes, his breath smelling like vodka._

_"__Didn't happen huh? So I just dreamt of you saying you were thinking about divorcing me? That you never said you feel like you're falling out of love?" He whispers menacingly._

_"__I did, but I didn't-"_

_"__Think? Mean to say it to me? What 'mione? What is your excuse this time?"_

_"__I don't have one," I struggle to say my words, trying to step away from him to breathe. "They are all true." I try to sound sure of myself. "This isn't something that randomly came to my mind, Ron. I have been thinking about it for months and I knew this was going to happen when I brought it up. I want to try to work it out. I do love you, Ron, I just feel like that emotion I have towards you is slipping through my fingers and I don't know what to do about it." Tears slip down my cheeks._

_"__Stop it, that's what you do." He hisses at me._

_"__I- cant'- I don't know how, Ron." I say._

_"__You better figure it out, or life is about to turn down a dark street."_

_"__What do you mean?" I feel like such a child every time he does this to me. I can't stand up to him, he rules over me too much._

_"__If you decide to divorce me, you will have nothing. This house," he gestures to the small house we bought not far from Harry's a few months after the wedding. "Is under my name. I keep it. My family, is mine. Do you believe they would ever think to continue a relationship with you once they found out you went against one of them? If you go through with this, I will make it my own job to make your life hell without me." he slowly walks towards me till he is right in front of me, breathing down my neck. "Now get out."_

_"__What? No-" I begin but he slaps me to shut me up. A sob breaks through my chest and consumes me, because he just sealed the deal in my mind, whether I or him realized it was then or not. So I disapparate away, him staring down at me with disgust and hate being the last time I see him when he is my husband._

I sigh, then take a deep breath and knock on the door with Malfoy's name printed on it. I count to four before he opens the door, glaring at me with more malice then I have been given from him in a long time.

"A peace offering," I say, extending a hand and placing a candy cane in his hand. "You were right." He raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment. "I'm not going to let anyone ruin my spirit and make my life hell, especially not myself. I'll need as much help as I can get to make myself believe Christmas really is magical, but I am willing to try."

Malfoy looks from the candy cane to my red, blushing cheeks, then nods. "We start tomorrow," He says, then retreats to his office and closes the door again.

* * *

**Kind of a rougher chapter so all types of advice is greatly appreciated.**


	4. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Santa Claus Is Coming To Town**

* * *

Malfoy didn't talk to me any of last night before I went home, and when I get to work he doesn't appear by the elevators or tree asking about an ornament. An ornament that I still have not decided on despite my promise to try harder. There is nothing that I can think of that I would be willing to be the thing that shows me off to the to whole British Wizarding World. It takes a lot of thought that I wasn't willing to think about before Draco Malfoy told me I was too grumpy. When that happens to you, you know you have a problem.  
I get into the elevator along with a bald man, a heavier woman, and one of the male Unspeakables. After witnessing the true mysteries of the Department of Mysteries, I do not understand how anyone would want to work down in that maze. Their job is like no other I have ever heard of, yet I don't even know what exactly they do. No one does. The one Unspeakabke that told someone about what is down there was Rookwood when he joined the Death Eaters, which only extended his already permanent spot in Azkaban for telling someone about that Department. For months following The Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Ginny and Luna went back and forth on how the Ministry would go about extracting our memories of it. Ginny told me after the war that it wasn't till the Ministry fell and Voldemort took over that she believed her memories were safe. It wasn't until I became a Department Head did she tell me she wrote down everything so that if the memories were taken she had something. Now I'm her safe route. Was: I may not be anymore.  
The office is already unlocked when I reach the door to it, so I open the door without much thought about why Malfoy is here so early or what he is doing.  
"Granger!" I hear a shout to my left, but I can't look away from the hanging christmas decorations. "Do they look appropriate?"  
"It looks like Christmas barfed on our office," I tell him.  
There are reefs on both of our doors, with our names spelled out in oddly shaped candy cane letters around it. Christmas lights, strings of pine tree branches, and connected paper snowflakes work their way down the hall, connecting our two offices. The enchantment used in the Great Hall in Hogwarts seems to have been cast over our hallway also, because tiny snowflakes drift down from the ceiling, disappearing before they touch the ground. It's not noticeable until you look at the tree, but Draco must have cast an Engorgio spell in the hallway because a rather large Christmas tree stands in the direct center of the wall, but there is plenty of room to walk around it. Sadly, the tree is bare except for its beaded strings, lights, and star at the top. The sight gives a dampening feeling to the rest of the otherwise cheerful room. Maybe Malfoy did that to ease me in to the spirit, though my control freak personality is upset over the oddity.  
I finally turn to look at my colleague, catching myself on the door knob before I fall over in shock. I stare wide eyed at the Malfoy heir standing next to me with a red sweater on. Not just any red sweater however, an Ugly Christmas red sweater, with a miniature sled and eight tiny reindeer. The driver was dressed in all fur, from his head to his foot. His eyes twinkled like another old man I knew, with dimples that make you think he knows something you don't. The beard in his chin, was white as snow. He had a broad face, and a little round tummy that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly.  
"Meet St. Nicholas." With a whush of his wand, Draco's sweater is replaced with his normal robes and the now shrunken sweater is hung on his side of the Christmas tree. "He is going to be very important in just a second, but first-" Malfoy grabs my arm gently and pulls me towards my office door. "Unlock it."  
"You are not allowed to decorate my office, Malfoy. I have to have a get away spot to keep sane," I tell him sternly before unlocking the door with my key.  
Malfoy walks in before I do and grabs a book of my bookshelf. "What book is this?" He asks, smirking just to spite me.  
"You know perfectly well that that is the old edition of Hogwarts a History because you have made fun of me for having one here and at home before countless times." I try to take the book but he holds it above my head and I refuse to jump for him.  
"Teasing is different and harmless, and would you say you are fond of this specific book?"  
"Yes, now give it back." I cross my arms.  
"You see that tree out there?" Draco points to the blank tree with his free hand. "We have to decorate it, by Christmas eve. To do that, each day we will place a new ornament on it and by the time it is Christmas eve, not only will it be full, but you will have a whole tree of ornaments you can pick from to place on the tree in the atrium before Christmas day." Draco explains. "On Mondays or Fridays, depending on your preference, we will have to bring in extra ornaments or items for the tree to make up for the days that we will miss over the weekend."  
"Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?" I raise my eyebrows as he hands me the book. "You're kinda pissed about this."  
"Just turn the book into an ornament Granger, you agreed so play along and be happy like I told you too," Malfoy says, clearly annoyed with me.  
I shrink the book to an appropriate size, then levitate it to the tree and cast a spell to have it hang at a certain spot. There is no way I will be hanging a book on this tree, that requires forming a hole in the book.  
"May we start actual work now?" I turn to face Malfoy and see him shake his head. "What now?"  
"I have to explain to you where Christmas came from." Malfoy conjures up a stool for the both of us in front of the tree.  
"I know where Christmas comes from, Malfoy. The wizard Christmas has the same Origin as the muggle Christmas." I role my eyes, and refuse to sit down  
"Oh? And where is that?" Draco raises one eyebrow.  
"The Romans," I say, sounding even to myself cocky.

"No. You're wrong." Malfoy states, the smirk on his face unable to grow anymore. "Christmas started when the Nicholas family discovered that most of the muggle population in Britain were deciding to get rid of St. Nick during the sixteenth century Protestant Reformation." Draco pauses, and looks from the stool to me. "Sit down, Granger." I roll my eyes but follow his instructions anyways, wanting to know more about Wizarding history than I already do. "This next part will make you happy."

"You see, the Muggles going against Saint Nicholas hurt the Nicholas family, because they had as many Muggles in their family tree as they did pureblood. They could probably trace their heritage back to any famous being in Britain. So the family started a rumor around their village, then told all of their family members to do the same. Basically, this meant half of the UK heard the same rumor. That every home that still praises St. Nicholas is going to be visited by the man himself while they are sleeping and given gifts for their resilience while others lose faith. Obviously, the only people who could possibly have known the original Saint Nicholas were Nicholas Flamel and his wife, who were around 300 at this time and were not interested in the rumor at all. So the magical side of the family got to work early in October to sketch a plan on how they were going to create enough gifts for all of the houses and travel around Britain to all of the houses in just one night. One family member, Claud, suggested created a spell that will be able to tell who has a symbol of Saint Nicholas in their home. Claud's sister came up with a potion that when you dip a bag into it, you can pull out items that a specific person wants, then you just need the wrapping spell with christmas paper. Since then they adapted the spell to tell who has a Christmas tree and created a new spell to judge the overall character of each house based on the magic performed their or dark spirits lurking around for Muggles. Claud and Saint Nick's name soon clashed together through the years to create Santa Claus. If I'm not mistaken, the man on the horrid sweater out there passed away in the late eighteen hundreds and was the only one of the Nicholas Family to be spotted. Now they all have to follow how he chose to spread gifts incase of being spotted again. No one knows where they live anymore, or which recent rumors are true, like the ones about house-elves, but I do know that everything I have said has been proven. The Nicholas family did not want shame brought to their family from the ever changing views of muggle religions so they set out to create a concrete holiday."

"So he is real?" I whisper, looking up at the stitched in santa claus. "And he really is coming on the twenty-fifth? And he comes every year?"

"It may be a she this year, but a Nicholas family member will bring you presents. They know if you have a Christmas tree set up, if you have been bad or good and if you're awake." Draco stands up, helps me up and banishes the stools. "This year, we are going to be ready for him and we'll send a letter and everything later in the month."

"I can't believe I never knew..." I say, continuing to stare at the tree reflecting on every Christmas since my parents told me Santa Claus wasn't real. Malfoy pats me on the shoulder and turns me away from the decorations, guiding me to my office.

"This just means that I was correct in assuming you are a good subject for my experiment," Draco says. "Call me in if you need any help with work and I'll do the same. And start thinking about your ornament for tomorrow because I'm not going to come up with all of yours." He walks out of my office and I stare at my desk till I realize he is almost out the door.

"Draco?" I call, making him freeze and turn around quickly to look at me. "Thank you for saving me."

Draco smiles, his features softening to reveal a genuine smile, and nods. "You don't have to thank me, Granger," He says. "This is what Christmas is all about, we just haven't accepted that until now."

* * *

**See guys, I don't hate Christmas. **


	5. Someday At Christmas

I have always been gifted with the talent of being able to sit down and continue reading for hours without getting bored or distracted. I absorb the information I read. Nothing can make me hate reading or see reading as a chore. Except the thought that Santa Claus is coming in fifteen days.

"Focus," I whisper to myself, rereading the same sentence and moving my pencil back and forth between fingers. I can read textbooks, hundred year old books, and even symbols from studying Arithmancy, yet I can not read a letter translated from German to English about their feelings towards moving the Quidditch cup there. This isn't even my section of the department. This year is always only about the Quidditch cup, all other international affairs are put on hold and the men and woman like Ginny Weasley take over.

I stand up from my chair and and grab every letter I have from near by countries about the Quidditch Cup. I open my office door and walk through the Christmas Wonderland into Malfoy's office. "Malfoy, these are all yours." I tell him, placing them on the table next to the door.

"Thanks, Granger." He doesn't look up from the parchment in front of him.

"What time is it?" I'm procrastinating, but he has a nice watch on him and I do not.

"Almost one, are you going to take your lunch break?" He looks up now, running a hand through his hair. His shoulders are tense and he unconsciously cracks his stiff knuckles.

"Why don't we both go to Diagon Alley? You need to step away from your work so when you come back your head is cleared," I suggest, walking into his office and making him put down the feather. His office isn't much different from mine, except his is a darker shade and has less personal belongings. "The closer we get to the Quidditch World Cup, the more work you are going to have and the less I will have, so I'll just have to make sure you aren't stressing yourself out too much like you do for me every other time."

"Are you suggesting I don't work as hard as you when it doesn't involve the World Cup?" Draco raises his eyebrows in amusement.

"No, not at all," I say sarcastically, trying to refrain from a fight but to still get my point across that I do work more than him. "Now do you want lunch or not?"

"Sure," Draco stands up from his chair and grabs his coat and wand. "Where do you want to go?"  
"Anywhere is fine, I an just going to have a salad." We walk out of the office, not bothering to lock up because the other departments on this floor will still be here. "How is everything going?"  
"Relatively good," Draco answers, pressing the elevator button for me. "I finished a statement I'm going to send to the Minister and the Department of Magical Sports. I'm planning a presentation right now." We step inside the already almost full elevator, squeezing into the corner. "I think I'm going to try to schedule it for Monday so it gives me and everyone else a weekend to think this over."  
"Sounds like a reasonable plan," I comment, glancing around the elevator for a familiar faces. I see the lady that I kidnapped and used Polly Juice Potion to turn into during the war. She meets my gaze, then ducks her head and when the elevator door opens she hurries out. She didn't seem angry however, only intimidated.

Draco and I follow the others out of the elevator and towards the apparation and floo spots. "Did you see the Minister place the star on top of the tree?" Draco asks as we pass the ginormous tree filled with thousands of ornament varying in size, shape, glow, movement, and color. Someone charmed a toy santa to continuously climb up and down the tree, never reaching the star or the bottom of the tree.

"No, did you?" I ask, observing Draco observe the tree. He seems amused by the differing ornaments and the Christmas Spirit screaming at everyone to be happy.

"No but Blaise told me he did." Draco guides me towards the apparation spot instead of the floo spot. "He watched from afar, but said that is wasn't that big of a deal. The MInister gave a speech about the Christmas tree representing the MInistry of Magic and all of it's worker that work hard to keep the Wizarding world intact. That it should be an honor to have a part of us represented on that tree and that anyone who didn't do it should be ashamed of themselves." Draco takes a sideways glance to see my reaction but I just role my eyes.

"He did not say that."

"How do you know? You were too busy boycotting Christmas," He points out, giving a valid point. "Besides, that doesn't describe you anymore right? You have been spending all day thinking about the ornaments you're going to place on that tree and our tree."

"Our tree?" I question.

Draco smirks and helps me onto the disapparating platform. "Our Office's Tree." He says, before pulling me into side-apparation. Through the familiar squeezing and pulling, I'm surprised that I am not worried about the location we are heading to, that I trust him.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley, Granger," Draco says, rubbing my arms that now have goosebumps on them. "You're freezing."

"I'll be fine once we get inside somewhere," I assure him. "Where do you want to have lunch?" I look around the street at all of the stores, not really in a mood for soup at the Leaky Cauldron again.

"How about Rose Lee Teebag? They have a nice restaurant in Hogsmeade too," Draco suggests, so we make our way towards there.

We don't talk on the way to there, and I don't notice till we reach the door that our arms were locked during the walk. Draco lets go of my arm to open the door for me. The seating is wherever there is a table open, so luckily we find one by a window so we can see out onto the snowy street. Draco snags two menus on the way to the table and hands one to me after pulling out my seat for me.

"Merlin, Draco, when did you learn manners?" I tease lightly, glancing between him sitting down and the menu. Most of the food served here is pastries and small portions of fancy meats, but luckily everywhere sells at least a type of salad.

"I'm afraid they are a little rusty from lack of use of the years, but Mother was persistent with teaching me how to be a civilized man, pureblood or not appearances are everything."

"I suppose," I say as a waiter approaches.

"Hello, I am Jonathan, what would you like to have to drink." Jonathan looks at his notepad mostly, but when he looks up, you can tell he recognizes us both.

"Green tea for me, and Granger what will you have?" Draco asks politely, not fazed by our waiter gawking at the two of us at all.

"Ice water, please." I smile at the waiter. "I'm also ready to order if you are, Malfoy."

"Sure, you go ahead," he motions for me to give my order while glancing back at his.

"I will have your house salad."

"I'll take the chicken sandwich." Draco takes my menu from me and hands them both to the silent waiter. "Thank you," Draco says dismissively while giving the waiter a dark look to make him leave us alone and stop staring at him and I. When Draco looks back at me his features are back to passive with a hint of annoyance in them.

"You get that a lot, don't you?" I ask gently. Draco places his hands in his lap, messing with the left sleeve of his robe under the table.

"It comes with my heritage and past bad decisions." Draco sighs and looks out the window to stare at the following snow. "I really do hate this holiday. It's just a bunch of lies."

"What do you mean?" I whisper, watching him watch the snow until he looks back to me.

"Everyone talks about this being the season of forgiveness and spreading joy and love, yet the only ones that are receiving the forgiveness, joy, and love are the ones that have always experienced it; those of us that have never had a good Christmas and grew up with learning the joy of Christmas never receive it. If this month is all about forgiveness, than why do I still get stared at when I go out to lunch with a friend? Why do my colleagues move to the other side of the elevator when I walk on? I have never experienced a Christmas where there wasn't someone being talked bad of or treated unequal to others, we just all see each other above everyone else, and after my life being dedicated to that, I am fed up with the people who told me I was on the wrong side doing what that side did." Draco watches my reaction as I speak, noticing my expressions at certain phrases he uses, and I hope he picks up on the understanding and sympathy I am feeling for him. If he does, he doesn't mention it or speak again, because he turns away from me and continues to watch the people passing by.

"I know it may not make up for the others in the world, most of them probably people close to me, but I forgive you, Draco, and I forgave you a long time ago," I whisper to Draco just before our drinks are set in front of us.

"Thank you, Granger." Draco says to his tea, not meeting my gaze. "You give me hope for this holiday. Maybe if I can get you in the spirit, than you will make a bigger impact on the true meaning of Christmas than I could."

We fall into silence as the foo is brought out and we eat our meal in comfortable silence. There isn't anything else we can think of to say or needs to be said.

"Hermione? Is that you?" I raise my head to look around the restaurant to find a familiar faces, Draco does the same but more reluctant.

"Harry, hey." I stand up to greet my friend then sit back down. "What are you up to? Taking your lunch break here?"

"No actually I just had lunch with Ron at the Leaky Cauldron," Harry explains, quick to notice my paling face and shaky hands. I don't look at Draco, but I can see him in my peripheral vision watching my reaction. "He just left," Harry explains hurriedly. "And I was going to go to Gringotts before heading back to the Ministry when I saw you sitting here." Cue Harry Potter staring angrily at Malfoy and Malfoy smirking at Harry in response. "I was surprised you were with someone else out to lunch." Harry grinds out, disapproval dripping from his words.

"We had work to discuss, Potter," Draco lies. "Surely even your Pothead could remember she works with me." Draco looks at me and raises an eyebrow, telling me that my friend was an example of another person without the true Christmas Spirit.

"I also suggested to Draco that we should go out for lunch instead of staying in our office," I tell Harry truthfully. "We aren't quite finished yet so if you would like to sit down and chat about the holidays you're welcome to." I take a bite of my salad and watch Harry trying to read my expression. He doesn't seem happy that I am now on first name basis with Draco, nor does he look approving with going out to lunch with him for no reason except I wanted to.

"Hermione, this doesn't look good," Harry drawls out carefully, fully aware that I am expecting a fight. "There are people around and you both look like yourself." Draco leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, obviously interested in the scene playing out in front of him.

"And what are they going to gossip about, Harry? That two coworkers occasionally have lunch together? That there are two people who don't have anything better to do for lunch so they spent it together? What is the consequences of me having lunch with Draco Malfoy?" I snap at Harry, determined to prove the point that Draco doesn't have the leverage to prove. Harry shakes his head and sits down next to me.

"_People_ may not approve of this. Might use this against you. Or even Malfoy if you are more worried about his involvement than yours." Harry speaks as if it is only the two of us, which clearly annoy Draco.

"Excuse me, Potter, but I am right here and am capable of keeping up with your 'oh so important conversation' about Granger and I's lunch," Draco says.

"You told him?" Harry asks, astonished that I shared information that I have not.

"No, but that isn't the point."

"What didn't you tell me, Granger?" Malfoy asks, thoughts of proving his Christmas Spirit point vanished.

"Nothing, Malfoy." I wave my hand to shut him up, throwing him a look to show that this is not the time nor place for him to begin to interrogate me over something I will not tell him anyways. "Harry Potter, I do not care what he thinks or does anymore. This is the time for forgiveness, love, joy, and peace, and I am going to take advantage of that and spend time with people that deserve my time just as much as life long friends. There is nothing wrong with me spending time with Draco because he too is a friend of mine that I know is someone who needs Christmas Spirit just as much as I do. If you have a problem with this lunch, well you were the one to walk up to us so you are welcome to leave or stay." I turn away from my best friend and take a drink of water before continuing eating my salad. I ignore the two men sitting with me, not wanting to watch Harry walk away and Draco's face when he realizes that I can't change people's minds unless they are willing to change.

I hear Harry's chair squeak as he stands up, and I refrain from sighing in disappointment. "Happy Holidays, Malfoy," I hear Harry say, and I look up to see his hand outstretched towards Draco whose smirk is gone and is replaced with a surprised and frightful expression.

"Happy Holidays, Potter." Draco shakes Harry's hand. The two men make eye contact. Something happens once they release hands, something the feels magical and happy. As I continue to watch, the two nod at each other like they have been having a discussion with their eyes and reach a mutual decision.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione?" Harry asks, leaning over and giving me a hug as a goodbye.

"Sure, Harry," I say as he steps back. "Have a good day."

"You too." Harry glances between Draco and I once more, before walking out the door. I watch him walk towards Gringotts, feeling Draco's eyes on me.

"You didn't have to do that," Draco says. I turn back and smile at him.

"Yes I did." I say. "Maybe someday at Christmas people really will forgive and forget past disputes. Maybe someday at Chirstmas everyone will actually be equal in our eyes." I tell him, reaching over the table and squeezing his hand. "And you're right, I can help you with that."


	6. Presents For Christmas

**Sorry that it took long to update. There was a death in the family and then finals are coming up! But I continued to write and this one was a little longer so here you go!**

* * *

"Hermione Granger! Wake Up!" Bam Bam Bam. "I am not against burning your door down!" Bam.

"Ughhh" I open my eyes and stare at my clock. It's saturday, I am allowed to sleep in there should not be anyone at my new apartment trying to bang on my door loud enough to wake me from my slumber. "Coming," I say loud enough they might hear between smacks on my door. I slip out of bed, moving around Crookshanks so he doesn't become even more angry with me after whom ever at the door woke him up. I put on my night robe and slip into my slippers as I make my way down the hall way to the front door.

My new apartment is not that big, it has one bedroom with a full bathroom and then a half bath near the living room where you can see straight into the kitchen. The kitchen doesn't have a dishwasher and the freezer wasn't working when I moved in so I had to cast a spell on it. Most of the things working now is because of a spell or two or five in the case of the closet containing a broken light, shelf, a vent spitting brown things, hole in the floor, and now magical cleaning supplies that will clean the house when I touch them. The apartment came furnished, but the furniture was dirty with holes and worrisome stains on them. I have been able to solve all the problems that came with this last-minute, cheap apartment except for the tv only showing the news and weather channel. I don't know any spells that can fix that one without money. The apartment building has two stars and received a 75 when the health department came, but it is all okay because I apparate straight into the living room and my magic fixed all of the problems in here, making it a suitable place to live until I receive my share from the divorce.

I open the door and Ginny Potter stands in front of me, her arms folded and a scowl on her face. I grimace and take a step back to let her in before she starts yelling at me over her brother. "Ginny, I can explain." I begin, my voice coming out shaky as I go through all the nasty things that her brother must have told her about me. "I can't do it any- anymore, and he isn't the same- I am so sorry, Ginny. I love your family so much but-" Ginny embraces me and rubs my back.

"You should be sorry, Hermione, for thinking I would take sides and go against my best friend." She tells me, and I immediately relax into her hug and hold her as tightly as she is holding me.

"He's your brother."

"My idiot brother," she corrects me. "I know better than anyone else in the family how bad he can get and," Ginny pulls away and looks at me. "I know that you are an intelligent woman and if you feel like you need to get out of this marriage, then I am by your side for it."

"Thank you, Ginny." I hug her again, then pull away and rub my eyes to rid the water forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't go to you, I was so worried that he would change your look of me, and I couldn't bear the thought of seeing hatred in any of your eyes."

"We could never hate you, Hermione, you're family no matter what." I nod.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask, walking slowly into the kitchen and flicking my wrist towards the stove to start a pot of water for the tea.

"That would be nice, thank you." Ginny leans against the counter because I haven't transformed anything to make a kitchen table because I've been eating out to help in avoiding the quietness of living alone. "This is a nice place, I don't know why Harry said he was worried about where you were living. I mean the building itself is disgusting, but it seems like the apartments are fine."

"Well, Harry saw the place before I set up spells to hold the place together properly," I say facing Ginny and looking her over. She is wearing typical wizard attire for outside and walking around, not comfortable ones for sitting around inside all day. "Are you going somewhere today?" I ask.

"Actually, I came here to ask if you'd like to go shopping today? I figured that starting a new phase of anyones life means starting a new fashion style too. Besides you're a famous single twenty-three year old woman, you'll need a new fashion style to show strength when this all comes out," Ginny says, grinning mischievously.

"Ginny, I don't have enough money for what you're planning," I tell her, shaking my head.

"That isn't true, I know for a fact that your Gringotts vault is almost as full as Harry's from the benefits of winning the war. You just are into saving all your money for your future family. Well I personally counted and calculated Harry's benefits from the Ministry and found out that he would have to buy two manors and a couple golden broom sticks every year to not provide a good living for a family of ten. So you're excuse is invalid." The tea-pot goes off and I turn away from Ginny to fix us two cups. "Come on, Hermione, what kind of harm will come with having a new wardrobe any ways? You no longer have to share closet space with a man so there is plenty of room in your closet, I bet."

"That is true," I admit, but it isn't because I'm no longer sharing a closet with a husband. My closet here is much smaller. I have more room because in a fit, I burned every piece of clothing Ron bought for me a few nights after our last conversation.

Ginny takes the tea I offer her, making it levitate as she jumps up on the counter to sit on, then she takes it out of the air and takes a small sip to test its heat. "See, you agreed that both of my points make sense, so now you have to come shopping with me."

"Alright, Ginny, let me go get dressed." I roll my eyes and Ginny squeals in excitement.

"We'll get breakfast on the way!" She shouts after me as I make my way down the hall. I open my closet and by my best loose-fitting robe I have and put on jeans and a t-shirt under it incase we go into Muggle London.

After a few minutes of getting ready and taming my hair, I head back out and see Ginny cleaning up the dishes. "Oh, you don't have to do that, Ginny."

"It's fine, I knew you would want to clean them before we leave and I want to get started on our day out as soon as possible." She flicks her wand at the plates and they go into their designated cupboards. "Ready?" She looks me over and sakes her head. "I knew a shopping day was in order when I woke up today. I could just feel it."

I laugh, "Whatever, Ginny." Ginny disappartes, grabbing my hand before disappearing. We arrive in Hogsmeade and I groan. "Oh, I don't want to go to Gladrags Wizardwear, all of the items there a ghastly and to absurd for me to ever wear," I complain. "The only thing I have ever bought there was socks for Dobby!"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione! There is plenty of things to buy in any store if you just look with an open eye." Ginny pulls me through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade into it's only clothing shop, Gladrags Wizardwear, where they have socks that screech when they get too dirty.

We go into the store and I take notice that only Hufflepuff students from Hogwarts are in here, along with a few Slytherins checking out the weirdest items I've ever seen. A few students recognize us, and it's not long before I am answering questions that sound like questions given for an essay or homework assignment. Ginny shoos them off and we return to shopping for something that I could use in my new style.

"How about this?" Ginny holds up gold chain with a silver snitch at the end of it.

"I like that," I admit.

"I told you we could find something." She grabs a shopping bag and places the chain inside of it. "What about this?" She holds up a laced, brown blouse.

"No."

That's how the shopping goes mostly, Ginny holding up random things she sees and me saying yes or no. Most of them are no's, but she does find a few items that I would be willing to try. We get a headband with the Hogwarts symbol replaces a bow, a bag that I referred to as a fashionable Mary Poppins bag, red dangling earrings, black and grey stockings, a very loose-fitting colorful robe that I can wear a white shirt and jeans under, nail products, and an old fashion shaw that I could wear with a muggle gown. Ginny doesn't buy anything.

"I told you, you would find something to buy in there, Hermione!" Ginny repeats as we head towards the train station.

"Then why didn't you buy anything, Ginny?" I retort.

"I went shopping last week, this is all about me forcing you to buy things you wouldn't usually buy." Ginny grins then pulls me into side-apparation again. This time we stumble into the back alley behind Leaky Cauldron. Ginny taps the proper bricks and we walk through the entrance to Diagon Alley. "So," Ginny begins, treading lightly on the unknown subject already. "Is what Harry told me true? That you were on a lunch date with Malfoy?" She heads towards the Junk Shop first, obviously saving the expensive places for last.

"I wouldn't call it a date, but we did go out to lunch together." I say, holding the door open for her. "He is my colleague."

"But it's Malfoy."

"Or Draco."

"Harry said you were on first name basis, but I didn't believe it." Ginny looks through the rack of jewelry, shaking her head. "I don't disapprove, I just want you to be happy and so does Harry, Malfoy is just uncharted area for us. We don't know how to react to him or your relationship with him, friend or more."

"That's understandable," I say nodding and picking out a belt I would be willing to wear. "He's changed and is really helping me out this holiday."

"Oh?" Ginny gives me a look of wonder.

"He doesn't know anything, but he picked up on my Grinch-ness and has made it his mission to give me enough happiness this holiday to bring me back the Christmas spirit." I tell her, smiling as I see an artifact that I could change into an ornament for Draco and I's Christmas tree, a sculpture of a lion laying down with a snake on its paw, a badge lying near by and a bird perched on the lions back. I hold it up to Ginny and she grins and nods.

"What he is doing is actually very un-Malfoy like."

"It's part of the reason why I can't call him Malfoy anymore," I explain, nodding my head to a pair of bracelets Ginny held up for me. "I'm not sure what happened, but over the last year I've felt like I can be more comfortable around Draco than most friends I've had since school." Ginny gives me a look which I roll my eyes at. "Not you, I mean like Dean or Neville maybe."

"That makes sense, I guess." Ginny takes what she has gathered for me and I do the same. We only found jewelry and belts that are worth buying. "I never really thought about someone like Malfoy being big on Christmas."

"He isn't, this project is partly for him too. That's why I'm trying to make it a point to show him that Christmas is still the season for forgiving."

"Wow, Hermione," Ginny holds the door for me and gives me a smile. "It seems like you two really know how to make each other happy."

"I guess."

Ginny lets me think on that as we walk into the Second-Hand Robes shop. We don't talk much as we shop, and I try not think about what Ginny was implying either. We buy two robes from here, on that Ginny is going to take home to change a hole around the chest and top back area into the full top being all lace then the bottom being a normal robe, similar to a Chinese robe. The second one is a size smaller than what I am, but that I am going to sew a hood and trail onto to make look nice and take away from it's tight fitting form.

The next shop is Madam Malkins, but what she sells most is designing them perfectly to what you want, and I am not ready for that kind of style yet, so we walk into Twilfitt and Tattings, the most expensive store in Diagon Alley. Inside are many things that I would be willing to buy and wear, but nothing Ginny says can convince me to drop 200 galleons in this store just to look good for bachelors.

"Ginny," I say as she starts stacking up robes for me to try on. "I think we should leave. I don't fit in with the crowd in here."

"Oh now that's a lie, Granger," I hear a voice from behind me, making me smile and turn around. "You belong in here just as much as anyone else."

"Hello, Draco," I say. "What are you doing here? Christmas shopping?"

"Yes, Mother loves this store so I thought I would stop by and look to see if there was anything she'd like." Draco admits, glancing around the store but looking back to me quickly.

"That's kind of you." Ginny appears at my side and looks Draco up and down. "How have you been since school, Malfoy?" Ginny asks politely, Draco raises his eyebrows in shock, glancing at me. I smile and he gives and almost unnoticeable nod, meaning he realized I've ben talking about him.

"Can't complain, luckily. I have a wonderful work colleague that does the work I don't want to do."

"Which is all of it, of course," I joke, smirking at Draco.

"I wish you would do all my work, but I couldn't let you stay late at the office every night," Draco says kindly. "Then I'd have to deal with a Grumpy Granger all the time."

Ginny and I laugh, causing Draco to show a cocky smile. "Well, ladies, I'll let you get back to shopping, I know from experience how terrible it is to ruin a shopping date."

"Thank you," Ginny says, turning away and continuing stacking robes she wants for me.

"I'l see you on Monday, Draco."

"Bye, Granger." Draco nods, then turns to walk out of the store, a paid for necklace I can't quite see in his hand.

Ginny makes me try on fifteen different robes, all of them varying in color, size, shape, and design. Somehow, she convinces me to buy all of them minus the one that changes color every minute and the one that has two low of a neckline and open back. There are just certain things that do not look good on wizard robes that do on muggle dresses.

"I think this has been a pretty successful day," Ginny says as we walk back down Diagon Alley. "You got a whole new wardrobe and got to flirt with a colleague."

"Yeah," I say, then stumble over my feet as I realize what she said. "I was not flirting with Draco." I exclaim in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry he was doing it back." Ginny giggles then bumps me with her hip. "It was a little weird after seeing you with Ron so long, but it also seemed very natural."

"Draco and I are not a thing," I state clearly, my cheeks flushing from the cold.

"Whatever, Hermione, I'll be sure to tell Harry I approve though." Ginny smiles and hugs me. "Why don't you come have dinner with us? Kreacher could fix us up something quickly."

I smile but shake my head. "No, thank you though. I think I'm going to go home and organize my closet and maybe listen to some Christmas music. Maybe sometime during the week?"

"Yeah, I'll have Harry owl you what nights we're free," she says.

"Okay, bye, Ginny. Thank you of today. I've had a wonderful time." I hug her one last time.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present to show that I still see you as my sister." Ginny says.

She disapparates away first, then I disapparate with all of my bags to my living room. Immediately after appearing, I turn on my old stereo and charm it to play christmas carols, refusing to have the place be quiet for a second longer.

* * *

**Please critic and be mean so i can improve!**


	7. Last Christmas

I walk into the office wearing one of the new robes Ginny and I bought this weekend. It is red and is one of the ones that is a size too small. I have a lang scarf on to cover just how much my boobs are showing so it is a more appropriate outfit for work. The trail behind it isn't too long, and it is wider from a bit a work I put on it last night to pull eyes away from the robe fitting around my curves. Ginny was right however, I feel stronger in this robe, a much more powerful witch who has her shit together. My outer robe for outside is all black and is a size above than what I am so it hangs loosely on me. With a bit of sewing last night, the sleeves don't restrain my hands so it is only the body of the robe that is loose on me so that everyone can see the red robe under it.

In the inner pocket of my outer robe, are the three ornaments I brought in for Draco and I's Office Christmas tree. One of them is the Hogwarts Unity sculpture I bought at the junk shop, the other three are items I found while rummaging through the unpacked boxes in my apartment. The ornament for Sunday is a picture of Crookshanks because him and I had bonding time yesterday since I stayed in the apartment all day. Today's ornament is of a strip of cardboard painted white with tiny figures in dresses charmed to walk back and forth like a fashion show, so far my favorite ornament.

The office was unlocked when I reached it so I look down the hall to see Draco leaning against his doorway, not hiding that he is checking me out at all, causing me to blush deeply. "Wow, Granger, I like the Weaselette's taste in fashion." Draco muses, smirking a little.

"I chose most of it," I mutter, looking over my outfit and beginning to see that it is just too much for me and doesn't make me any different than I was before. "I shouldn't have worn it."

"I think you look gorgeous in it." I snap my head up quickly to see Draco say it, and he seems sincere. "It's a very Granger look, at least the Granger I saw in the war."

"What Granger was that?" I say walking towards him a little.

"Badass Granger," Draco states, making me laugh.

"Thanks, Draco," I say as I laugh, making him smile. "Did you bring your ornaments?" I ask once I'm composed.

"Yeah," he flicks his wand and three ornaments levitate towards the tree. One of them is a green snake while another is just a head of blonde hair. The third one is a muggle t-shirt minimized that reads "Daddy problems." It makes me chuckle and happy to know he can joke about his dad now, there use to be a time when the whispers in the halls about Lucius would set him off. "Did you?"

"Yup," I make the P pop. I place my ornaments on the tree without magic, and Draco walks up behind me to watch.

"I like that one." He points to the Hogwarts Unity one and I smile.

"I thought you would."

"Lets add a little Hogwarts magic to it though." Draco says, and before I can stop him he makes an odd movement with his arm and whispers the spell under his breath. Suddenly all stone animals come alive, moving and making whispers of noise, never leaving their platform. Surprisingly they all continue to be friendly towards each other and the raven stays on the lions back.

"Nice addition," I compliment.

"I know," Draco remarks cockily.

I roll my eyes and head towards my office. "Tell me if you need help with the World Cup," I say over my shoulder.

"Alright," Draco says as he makes his way towards his office too.

The rest of the morning is spent in our respective offices working on end of the year paper work and plannings for the World Cup. I don't need to go to Draco's office for anything and Draco doesn't come to my office so he doesn't need my help either. It's a relatively normal, boring morning, one that feels good to have, but is out of place after so many days of oddities. By eleven o'clock I'm dying to go out to Diagon Alley for brunch, but I know I can't bother Draco while he is working on an important project.

There's a knock on my door a few minutes before twelve, and Draco peaks his head through. "Hey, I'm heading to the Owlery to send a letter to some Department Heads," he informs me.

"Alright," I reply, looking to see if there is anything I need to send while he is there. "I don't have anything I need sent."

"Okay, well do you want anything while I'm out?" He asks polietely.

"No, we can go out to lunch when you get back, if you want to," I suggest, not looking him square in the face.

"Sounds good," Draco waves goodbye then shuts the door, and I listen for him to shut the office door too but he doesn't. Which is typical for us to do when we know the other one will be inside working because anyone that breaks in would be an easy defeat for two survivors of war, especially the two of us.

I sit at my desk working on my traveling schedule for next year for a few minutes after Draco leaves. I plan on taking more business trips this year now that I don't have to worry about angering Ron for being gone for long periods of time, even though that never stopped him from taking trips.

I shake my head and move on to look at this week's schedule to review what meetings I have. There is usually one day out of the week that is booked with meetings, and this week it is Wednesday. I begin to plan around Wednesday when I hear someone walk into the office.

I look at my time and it reads 12:15. There is no way Draco is back already.

I quietly grab my wand from it's place next to my bag and stand up stealthly. I creep over to the area behind the door and listen to the footsteps walking towards Draco's door. They sound familiar, but I work at the ministry so that doesn't narrow anything down.

"Expecto Patronum," I whisper, watching as an otter dances out of my wand. "Help." Is all I say, before sendng the patronus off to find Draco as I begin to hear Draco's office being trashed. It doesn't take long to debate whether or not I should go out there.

"Hey!" I shout as I throw my office door open and point my wand at the intruder. They whip around and point their wand at me, wild eyes staring me down and daring me to do something. "Ron?" I whisper into the thick air between the two of us.

"Oh, so you do know who I am? I thought you thought I was someone else." Ron sneers out, with adrenaline running through my veins my senses are heightened and I don't smell alcohol on his breath.  
"What are you talking about, Ron." My wand is still up and pointed at him while his hangs by his side. "I could pick you out of a crowd easily."  
"A method you've adopted to avoid me apparently!" Ron screams, making me flinch a little. "I know you've been avoiding me because you're too much of a coward to look me in the face and tell me you want a divorce and that you are an unfaithful wife."  
"I would never-" I begin to shout, droping my wand, but he silences me with his magic and freezes me making me silently scream.  
"I've heard what people are saying, 'mione! You went on a date with Malfoy! You're fucking Malfoy!" He screams at me, beginning to cuss me out with as many words as he can come up with as my resolve to be stronger crumbling to pieces.  
"Stop," I try to say but no one can hear me.  
"You lied when you said you wanted to work this out. No. You just thought you'd be cruel and prolong my pain! Well I didn't fall for that, 'mione. I knew your true intentions and that you've been planning all of this."  
"No." I say over and over again, shaking my head to get the point across. The spell is loosing its effect. "I loved you!" I scream but it comes out as a whisper.  
"You never did! You never tried to make us work, you were never faithful, and you're a selfish cunt!"  
The nasty word sets me off, and I feel the spell on me disappear. With practice grace, I freeze Ron in his spot and stand in front of him, watching as his eyes show fear over what I'm going to do to him.  
"You no longer know what love is, Ronald. You've forgotten how we use to be before the war and the loss of your brother, something happened after that and some part of you, the part that could properly love me and everyone else, died. I didn't notice it right a way, but after last Christmas it was obvious that you no longer cared, cared about me and us." I can see in his eyes that he wants to say something, but I won't let him. "Who leaves their wife on their first Christmas married to go and see a Quidditch match in Africa! I gave you my heart and since then you have been giving it to anyone that will take it, like I am your problem you no longer want to deal with." I narrow my eyes and take a step back, my inner power pushing me forward and giving me the strength I never had to stand up to Ron. "You say I don't know you, and you're right. I miss the boy I fell in love with that I had no doubt loved me back. But now I know that neither of us recognize either of each other because we have changed so much. I am stronger now, I know that I have my heart back, and if I am going to give my heart away ever again, it will be to someone special who will save me from tears instead of cause them. I take a few more steps back, then wave my wand to rid the spell cast over him. "Now get out of my office." I turn away from Ron and walk past the Office Tree towards my office to shut myself in and cry till my hearts content.  
I hear running behind me and I whip around just as Ron collides with me, scratching at me and pulling. I scream but I'm under another spell. I can't movie except for the tears coming out of my eyes from the pain and for the loss of Ron Weasley.  
"Stupefy!" I hear someone shout and with moved learned from the war, Ron ducks and casts a disillusion charm on himself, his appearance disappearing just enough that after running away from me I loose track of where he is with my blurred eyes.  
I begin scream crying and curl into a ball. There is no place I feel more comforted than surrounded by my own skin, my home from start to end. "Breathe Hermione." I say to myself, but still not being able to hear myself spikes my heart rate higher. I scream and midway through the scream I suddenly can hear it again and it makes me jerk up and look around. I see Draco staring at me with pain etched on his face. "Don't tell," I whisper, tears streaking my face as my sight goes in and out. "Draco." I plead and he catches me as I collapse from my unsteady legs and he holds me tightly to him.  
"Breathe," He whispers. "You're husband is gone." He says it so harshly it scares me but I still burry my head in his shoulder and cry.  
"He isn't my husband anymore," I cry into his shoulder, gripping his shoulder tightly so he doesn't go anywhere. I can feel Draco moving, and then he is lifting me up into his arms and carrying me into my office because it is closest and his is in ruins. He wandlessly and wordlessly opens the door with his magic and then kicks it close. He transfigures his chair into a larger one then sits down with me in his lap. I don't see him do any of this, I hear it, my head is still in the crook of his neck, taking in his calming scent to control my shaking. Draco rubs my back,kissing my shoulders and holding me close.  
"I won't let him or anyone else ever hurt you again, Hermione." He whispers into my hair. I just continue to cry and cling to Draco.

* * *

**I absolutly hate the C, N, and P words!**

**Any guesses why Draco is saying her first name now? And not earlier? :)**


	8. The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

It's easy to assume that no more work was finished that day. Draco held me until I was calm, and then continued to hold me as he tried to get me to tell him what was going on, he didn't learn anything, I just sat on the chair next to him and stared at our Christmas tree through a crack in the door, trying to make my mind go blank.  
"Hermione," Draco had said after a few minutes of silence. "Do you want me to take you home?" In response, I had shaken my head and stared at him, trying to convey to him that I was living alone, and I didn't want to be alone anymore. "No? Okay," His tone is gentle, like he is speaking to a child on the verge of tears. Or it must be the tone he adopts when speaking to anyone on the verge of tears. "You don't want to stay here, though, correct?" I nodded and curled up in the chair next to him, tired all of a sudden. "Well it's too late to call Potter or the Weaselette," he glanced at the clock and so did I, at the time it read 10:30, now it reads 1:00am. I'm still curled up next to a tired Draco however, and he is still talking despite my lack of reply in two hours and thirty minutes. The last thing I had said was "Yes," which was a reply to: "Do you want to stay at my place?"  
"Are you tired?" Draco asks, causing me to shake my head against his shoulder. He had apparated us to a sitting room connected to his room so I didn'y have to see the rest of the manor and his mother didn't ask questions incase she was still awake. "How are you not tired?" I shrug and close my eyes to hear Draco's heart beat in his shoulder.  
"Your heart is beating quickly," I observe in worry.  
"And you can speak," he sounds astounded, but he doesn't move to look at me as I speak. "Why aren't you tired. You need rest after everything that happened."  
"No I don't," I reply, moving away from Draco's shoulder and watching him watch me. "Why are you so good to me, Draco? How come you changed so drastically yet I didn't notice till now? How did no one notice till I did?" I ask, rushing my words, my voice hoarse from not speaking for a while.  
"Are all these questions for me, or just the first?" Draco questions, making me realize it now too.  
"I don't know," I whisper, looking away from his cloudy eyes to the red fireplace. "Christmas is still a few days away, and this holiday month has already been the best one I've had in years."  
Draco chuckles, "Thanks, Hermione, but I highly doubt that is the truth."  
"You should never doubt me," I say, giving him a small smile. "Because it is true, I think the last truly happy Christmas I've had was before the war." I sit and think about it for a moment. "The christmas in Fourth year, with the Yule Ball, that was my last happy Christmas, and even then Ron made me cry after the ball so perhaps it was third year, before we all began to loose our innocence."  
"It did all begin to go down hill after Peter Pettigrew escaped, didn't it?"  
"Third year was the last year without the threat of Voldemort hanging over our heads," I explain.  
"Yes, but all of those Christmases following could not have been terrible ones," Draco says, leaning forward and taking a drink of the tea he had brought up a hour ago.  
"Really? Would you like to put a wager on that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow even though the discussion of my terrible Christmases isn't a light one.  
"Tell me about them all," Draco pushes, ignoring my wager.  
"I already told you about fourth year, fifth year Harry was in a dark place during Christmas and not even being with Sirius helped. Our last year at Hogwarts, you know this, we could all feel the darkness watching our every move, and Christmas was no different. The Burrow was attacked by Death Eaters including Bellatrix." Draco flinches at the words and looks apologetic, I move closer to him and take his hand, letting him know her actions were not his, and his were governed by Voldemort and his father. "The Christmas during the war was hectic and depressing. Ron had just left us, we were attacked by a snake in a dead person's body, and Harry's wand broke. The only good part of it was Harry receiving a teaspoon full of closure when he finally was able to visit where it all started and where his parents were buried." I pause and glance back at the fire. "The two years following were mostly a blur. The first Christmas was spent trying to find and capture rogue Death Eater and then put them on trial, and then once the next Christmas cane around everything was finally settled and we were all left to mourn."  
"I get it," Draco says, trying to give me an out so I don't have to continue.  
"The next, ... The next Christmas is the one where I found my parents. My wonderful parents who love me, raised me, cared for me, and are currently laying in a graveyard in Sydney due to a car crash during the war. A car crash," My voice breaks and this time it's Draco taking my other hand and pulling me to him.  
"You don't have to continue, Hermione, I understand."  
"Last Christmas," I take a deep breath to compose myself and grip Draco's hand. "Last Christmas I planned a getaway to New York City with Ron, had the flights and hotel booked and everything. I even had told you I was going to be taking the rest of the year off. It was our first Christmas together as a married couple, and I wanted it to be perfect. And then he decided to go to Africa for a Quidditch match!" I shout, shooting up and throwing a tea cup against the walk, and then cleaning it all up so I can throw it harder. I'm about to throw and destroy more items when Draco grips my forearms and tries to looks me in the eyes.  
"Hermione, look at me. Your Ex-Husband is a terrible, cowardly excuse of a wizard, and that isn't even because he couldn't see what a wonderful jewel he had in his possession. No, he's an idiot because he let that jewel go and treated it like coal." I look up at Draco and he moves his hands up to my neck. "Hermione, you are the bravest, strongest, smartest, and most powerful woman I know, and you deserve a man that spoils you, takes care of you, and loves you more than himself. No, you deserve more than that even, you deserve a male version of yourself because no one but you could ever deserve to be with you." I want to look down at the floor, but once my eyes lock with his, I'm stuck. "Giving you a perfect Christmas is more than just a way to prove to myself Christmas can be good, it's my way of trying to give back the pleasure I've gotten from being able to spend my work day with someone as amazing as Hermione Granger." I give a small smile which causes Draco to smile too, creating an even stronger enchantment over me. "This may all sound like bullshit, but it's not. You truly deserve a wonderful Christmas, Hermione."  
I take a small step forward and wrap my arms around Draco's neck, burrowing my head into the base of his chest. "Thank you," I whisper, my eyes staring at the fire, watching as the hot, blue fire fights against the red fire.  
Draco kisses the top of my head in response, and we stay like that, in embrace, until Draco realizes I'm falling asleep on my feet. As if I weigh nothing, Draco sweeps me into his arms and walks me into his room, gently placing me on his green, comfortable bed. I'm half asleep when he is pulling the covers over me, and when he whispers goodnight while kissing my forehead, I already believe I'm dreaming.


End file.
